HP y la descendiente de la Luz
by KarOlASoaD
Summary: Una chica y un oscuro pasado...Harry y una profecia...Un sexto año en Hogwars completamente diferente y un nuevo personaje para la lucha contra Voldemort...Nuevo cap. 8!
1. De patinetas y encuentos

Harry salió corriendo del número 4 de Privet Drive. La muerte de Sirius seguía acosándolo en sus sueños, en el sillón o en cualquier otro lugar donde él se encontrara.

Harry iba tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos, que no vio a la persona que iba en frente al él pero en la dirección contraria hasta que la chocó.

-¡Oh, no! Lo siento.- Harry intentó levantarse pero no pudo, ya que la persona con la que había tropezado había caído encima de él.

-Disculpa, no te vi.- La persona se levantó y Harry también.-Mi nombre es Kary ¿cuál es tu nombre?- La persona extendió una mano y Harry la pudo ver mejor. Era una chica. Tenía el pelo negro espeso y brillante. Llevaba raya al costado y el espeso flequillo le cubría casi toda la frente. Llevaba el cabello por los hombros y terminaba en pico. Tenía los ojos miel-verdosos. Era bastante alta, casi tanto como Harry y vestía una remera negra con letras blancas que decía "Bomb" ("Bomba") y también vestía unos vaqueros rotosos en las rodillas. Al hombro llevaba una patineta.

-Harry Potter, mucho gusto.- Harry tomó la mano que Kary le extendía.-Lamento haberme tropezado contigo. Lo siento, no veía por donde iba.- De pronto sintió una punzada en el brazo. Cuando lo miró, vio un rasguño no muy profundo.

-Oh, lo siento. Debe haber sido por mi patineta.- Kary señaló la herida de Harry. El chico pudo ver que tenía un tatuaje en el brazo y que usaba muchos anillos.

-No es nada.-

-Soy nueva en Privet Drive. Quizá podrías ayudarme a adaptarme al vecindario, ya que no he visto muchos chicos ni chicas de mi edad, salvo unos niños de unos 7 años.- Kary sonrió.-Acabo de mudarme aquí con mi abuela. Mis pares murieron hace poco y no tenía lugar donde vivir.-

-Lamento oír eso.- Harry señaló la casa de sus tíos.-Yo vivo allí con mis tíos y mi primo Dudley. Tiene nuestra edad, pero no es muy sociable salvo con los miembros de su pandilla que no tienen mejor idea que pegarle a los niños pequeños. Generalmente me escapo de ellos y de mis odiosos tíos.-

-¡Que malos! Harry, ven que te quiero presentar a mi abuela. De paso pasas una tarde lejos de tus tíos.- Kary bajó la patineta de su hombro y la montó.- No es muy lejos pero no puedo vivir sin mi patineta.-

-¿No será mucha molestia para tu abuela?- Harry tenía grandes deseos de pasar una tarde lejos de sus tíos y de conocer más a una futura amiga.

-Claro que no. Ella prefiere que haga mis propias amistades.-

-Oh, entonces está bien.-

Kary empezó a patinar lento como para que Harry pudiera seguirle el paso.

-¿De donde vienes?- le preguntó Harry a la morena.

-Me acabo de mudar desde Francia. Soy francesa y vivía allí con mis padres hasta que murieron a causa de V…. De un asesino suelto. Luego de eso, pasé un tiempo con mi tía, peor no podían cuidarme. Así vine aquí con mi abuela. ¿Y tú Harry? No me has hablado mucho de ti.-

-Bueno, mi nombre es Harry James Potter y vivo con mis tíos y mi primo. Mis padres también murieron a causa de un asesino. Tengo 16 años y dos amigos que están de vacaciones, Ron y Hermione.-

-Ah, pues en ese caso, mi nombre completo es Kary Anna Jones y tengo 16 años también. Mira, ya llegamos.- Kary señaló una casa muy conocida para Harry.

-La…la casa de…Arabella Figg.-


	2. La fiesta

Disclaimer: En el otro capítulo me había olvidado de ponerlo, asi q ahora va. Ningun personaje es mio. Todo lepertenece a JK Rowling y a la Warner. Slavo Kary y algún q otro personaje, todo lo demas no me pertenece.

Capitulo 2.-La fiesta

-La…casa de Arabella Figg.-

¿La conoces-Kary sonrió.

-Claro, aquí pasaba las tardes cuando mis tíos salían. ¿Ella es tu abuela-

-Pues claro.- Kary sonrió como si fuese lo más obvio del mundo. Acto seguido abrió la puerta¡Abuela¡Ya estoy en casa- La joven de cabellos negros entró a la ya familiar casa para Harry.

-Kary, me alegra que estés aquí.- Arabella Figg salió de la cocina con un plato de galletas.- Acabo de prepararte tus galletas favoritas y…- Arabella vio al petrificado Harry al lado de su nieta.¡Oh! Harry, no te esperaba aquí… ¿así que conociste a Kary, eh- La anciana dejó el plato de galletas sobre la mesa y abrazó a Harry.- Lamento no haberte contado sobre mi nieta, pero Dumbledore me lo prohibió.- Cuando soltó a Harry, Kary sonrió.

-Abuela, te quería presentar a Harry Potter, mi nuevo amigo, pero veo que ya lo conoces.-

-Sí, sí. Ya lo conozco… ¡Kary¡Ya te he dicho miles de veces que no quiero que uses la patineta en un barrio muggle- La anciana Figg parecía enfada.- Si algún muggle la ve, estarías en problemas.-

¿E…eres bruja- Harry volteó a ver a Kary sorprendido.

-Sí. Vengo de Beauxbatons, en Francia.- Kary se encogió de hombros.- No sabía quién eras, por eso no te dije que mis padres fueron asesinados por Voldemort…-

¡Kary- Arabella miró con reproche a su nieta.- Te he dicho miles de veces que no pronuncies ese nombre bajo este techo.-

-Lo siento, se me olvidó.- Kary bajó la vista un momento.- Mis padres fueron asesinados por…-Miró a su abuela.- bueno, ya sabes. Luego mi tía, Tamara Figg, trató de cuidarme pero no podía ya que ella tiene un trabajo en el Ministerio de la Magia de Francia. Me mandó aquí con mi abuela, y luego te conocí a ti….-

¿Y porqué no puedes usar la patineta-Harry vio la patineta. Era roja y amarilla y no tenía diferencia con una patineta muggle.

-Bueno, esta patineta evita que me ataquen, por eso cuado chocaste conmigo te lastimó. Y como podrás ver, tu herida no cicatrizó, si no que te dejó una marca en forma de K. Eso quiere decir que la próxima vez que te me acerques, no podrás usar ningún hechizo contra mí.-

Harry bajó la vista hacia su brazo y en efecto, le había dejado una marca en forma de K.

-Pero no te preocupes. Puedo hacer un simple hechizo para que se anule.- Kary sacó la varita y dijo: _¡Finnitemm Kary!_

Enseguida, la herida de Harry cicatrizó y el chico la miró asombrado.

¿Cómo es que puedes hacer magia- A los magos y brujas menores de edad no se les dejaba hacer magia o si no serían expulsados de Hogwarts.

-En Francia los magos se consideran adultos a los 15 años, así legalmente soy una bruja adulta.- Katrina (N/A: Sé que es un nombre raro pero Kary es el diminutivo de Katrina) guardó su varita en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones.

¡Kary! Ve a cambiarte para la cena. Harry querido ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar? Hoy tenemos unos invitados. Vienen Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Ojo-loco Moody y toda la familia Weasley.- La anciana Figg salió de la cocina.-Ve a tu casa y cambiate. Y si tus tíos preguntan donde vas, diles que vienes a mi casa.-

-Claro. Muchas gracias señora Figg. Adiós Kary- Harry buscó con la vista a la muchacha que no estaba muy lejos.

¡Oh! Adiós Harry- La chica se acercó hacia donde estaba Harry y le dio un beso en la mejilla.-Nos vemos luego.- Se dio vuelta y subió las escaleras.

Harry se dio vuelta y se fue. Subió a su cuarto y buscó sus mejores vaqueros y un lindo suéter.

Volvió a bajar y le dijo a Tío Vernon:

-Salgo. No me esperen despiertos.- Dicho esto abrió la puerta. Vernon alargó el brazo justo a tiempo y la cerró.

¿Pues adónde te crees que vas-gruño. Petunia y Dudley se asomaron al vestíbulo.

-A la casa de Arabella Figg.-la voz de Harry sonó a desafío. Metió su mano en el bolsillo.

-Pues ve. Pero mañana tendrás que trabajar el doble.- Vernon soltó la puerta en el momento en el que vio la mano de Harry acercarse a su varita.

Harry salió y enseguida sintió el frío de la noche en la cara.

Llegó a la casa de Kary y tocó la puerta.

Enseguida se escuchó el grito de la chica¡Yo voy!

Harry escuchó pasos y luego sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía.

Kary llevaba una camisa blanca con el primer botón desabrochado. La camisa era bastante corta y dejaba a la vista su panza. Harry pudo apreciar que tenía un pequeño arito rosa, en el ombligo, del que caían una tiritas con flores rosas también. Tenía puesta una minifalda negra con tablas. Debajo de la pollera tenía puestas unas medias de red (le cubrían todas las piernas) y unas botitas negras. Por último, tenía el pelo recogido en una coleta con un broche haciendo que su pelo cayera en una especia de "cascada".

-Ho..hola Kary. ¿Ya llegaron los otros?

Respuesta a Reviews:

billiwing: Muchas gracias por tus agradecimientos. Creo que Kary esta inspirada en Cat, aunq mas en el estilo porque de temperamente no...

Marta: Muchas gracias por tus "piropos". Aca tmb a veces le decimos skate, pero opte x patineta...Aca esta la continuacion que tanto pedias.

Marc: Gracias a ti tambien. Como le dije a Marta, aca esta la continuacion que tanto esperabas.

Nyssa: Gracias x tu consejo. En este cpa. intente ponerme a hacerlo pero nu c si me salio muy bien. mente gracias...

A todos: Mil perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar!Pero tuve muchos problemas familiares y con la compu( virus,hackers, spyware, etc...)

Gracias.

K Potter


	3. Algunas revelaciones pueden arruinar una...

3.-Algunas revelaciones pueden arruinar la noche

-No, no llegaron- Los ojos de Kary tenían un ligero toque verde, distinto del que usualmente llevaban.-Pasa, no te vas a quedar ahí toda la noche.- Kary alargó la mano y lo empujó hacia adentro de la casa.

En cuanto Harry entró al salón, un montón de personas aplaudieron y gritaron:

¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS HARRY- Hermione, Lupin, Ojo loco, Tonks, Ron, Ginny, el señor y la señora Weasly, algunos miembros de la orden y hasta el mismísimo Dumbledore estaban en el salón de la casa de la señora Figg saludando a Harry.

¿No recuerdas que día es, verdad Harry- Kary lo miraba sonriente a su lado.

¿Y tú como lo sabes- Harry no pudo seguir su interrogatorio con Kary ya que una melena enmarañada le nubló el campo visual. Sintió unos brazos que lo rodeaban.

-Hermi…one…no me dejas respirar…- Harry trató de zafarse del abrazo de su amiga.

¡Feliz cumpleaños Harry- Hermione finalmente lo soltó. Hermione había crecido bastante ese verano. Aunque su cabello seguía enmarañado, lo tenía un poco más largo. Sus ojos seguían siendo los mismos de siempre: de un tono miel que a cierta persona de pelo color rojo le gustaban mucho.

-Hola, compañero.- Una figura alta, con rostro pecoso y ojos azules le palmeó la espalda.

-Hola Ron.- Harry se sentía abrumado. El reencuentro con sus compañeros lo hizo sentir muy bien.

¡Harry- Una melena pelirroja hizo que su campo de visión quedara nublado por segunda vez ese noche. Ginny Weasley estaba abrazando a Harry.

-Hola, Ginny.- Harry observó a Ginebra, la pequeña, ya no tan pequeña, hermana quinceañera de Ron.

¡Harry, cariño, feliz cumpleaños- Molly Weasley besó a Harry en las dos mejillas.

-Hola, Señora Weasley.- Harry sintió que alguien lo miraba. Giró su cabeza y se encontró cara a cara con Moody.

-Feliz cumpleañso, Potter- gruño Ojo loco.

-Gracias, profesor.-

Uno a uno todos los presentes saludaron a Harry por su cumpleaños.

Pero alguien faltaba y Harry podía sentirlo. Kary. La buscó con la mirada.

Estaba al pie de la escalera, abrazada a Ron. _Abrazada. _No sabía porqué, pero sintió una leve punzada de celos. Avanzó a grandes zacandas hacia la escalera. Pero a unos metros, pudo apreciar que Katrina estaba llorando. Ron le palmeaba la espalda con uan mano mientras que ocn la otra la sujetaba fuertemente de la cintura.

-No te preocupes, Kary. Todo está bien. Piensa en Kamilla.- Ron se acercó lentamente al rostro de Kary y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Pe…ro…Kamilla está lejos…Aparte, si se lo digo…ella no sabe nada…- Kary hipaba bruscamente entre cada palabra.

-Ya lo sé. Pero algún día tendrás que decirle lo nuestro.- En ese momento Ron se volvió a acercar a Kary y le dio un tierno beso en los labios.

Para Harry esto fue demasiado y se alejó del lugar. Justo cuando se iba, Kary levantó la vista, y le dio una bofetada a Ron y le dijo:

-No hay nada más entre nosostros Ron. Eso se acabó hace un año.- Luego levantó la vista y lo vio a Harry alejándose.

La chica alcanzó a Harry en la entrada del baño (N/A: Ya se que no es un lugar muy romático, pero por lo menos ahí no podían ni verlos ni interrumpirlos)

¡Harry- la chica llamó al morocho¡HARRY- Al ver que no obtenía respuesta le tomó de un hombro.

¿Qué quieres¿No deberías estar con tu novio- A Harry le ardía la cara. Y lo peor es que no sabía el motivo por el que se había puesto así.

-Harry, Ron no es mi novio. Lo éramos hace un año, cuando murieron mis padres.- Kary sentía que había tracionado a Harry, pero eso era imposible. Apenas si lo conocía.

¿Entonces porqué se estaban besando- Harry se sentía terriblemente furioso. Y a cada palabra que Kary decía, tenía más y más ganas de besarla. ¡Un momento Harry¡Ni siquiera la conoces!

-Ron me estaba besando.-Corrigió la chica-El todavía siente algo por mí, pero yo no. Ya no.- Kary bajó la cabeza.- Somos grandes amigos desde la infancia. Nuestras familias eran grandes amigas. Lo quiero mucho, como un hermano mayor. El que nunca tuve.- Parecía que acaba de escupir esas palabras con toda su amargura.- Confundí ese cariño, que sólo se puede tener por un hermano, con amor. El también, sólo que cuándo me di cuenta de mi error, era demasiado tarde. El estaba locamente enamorado de mí. Y esta noche me estaba consolando.- Kary terminó su relato. Harry sentía (ligeramente) que se había equivocado. Pero no iba a dar el brazo a torcer tan simplemente.

¿Y porqué te estaba consolando, a ver¿Querías volver con él- Harry frunció el entrecejo.

-No. Me estaba consolando porque hoy se cumple un año de la muerte de mis padres.- Kary subió la cabeza y unas lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

-Oh. Lo siento.- Harry había metido la pata. En verdad, había metido toda la pierna.

¿Y quieres saber quién es Kamilla? Kamilla es mi hermana menor, está al cuidado de mi primo. Ella no sabe nada de la muerte de nuestros padres.- Kary estaba ligeramente furiosa. Ya ni siquera podía llorar por la muerte de sus padres.

-Kary, mira, yo…- Harry se sentía muy mal.

-No, no sigas. Tienes derecho a sentirte celoso ¿verdad- En los ojos verdes-marrones de Kary, había un especie de brillo que Harry no había visto en la tarde en la que la conoció.

¿Y tú como lo sabes- Harry se puso colorado. ¿Le habría leído el pensamiento?

-Porque sino, no me dejarías hacer esto.- Kary pasó su mano por detrás del cuello de Harry y lo atrajo hacia sí. Juntó sus labios y le dio un beso.

¿Ves? Si no estuvieras celoso, me habrías frenado.- dicho esto, la morena se dio vuelta y se alejó dejando a Harry sumido en sus pensamientos y perturbado por el beso de alguien a quien apenas conocia.

-

Chan-chan! Aquí se acaba este capitulo! Pido mil perodnes por haber hecho el anterior tan cortito pero no tenia inspiracion...jjajaja

Contestación a Reviews:

**billiwig:** muchas gracias x tu review. Kary estab bastante basada en Cat, xro es menos extrovertida (xro solo a veces) Pues ya ves lo que paso en la fiesta! Tenias razon , con estos personajes... Muchas gracias nuevamente... Y seguire leyendo HP y el retorno de la luz...

**anabel: **Gracias x tu review. Al principio es un Harry/Ginny un ligero Kary/Malfoy y Ebony/Ron (ya veras kien es Ebony...ooops, no debi adelantarlo...) Pero luego sera como tu dijistes, salvo q a mi la pareja Hermione/Ron ,no me gusta!

Esta vez resivi pokitos reviews asi q or ahi me tarde un pokitos en escribir el 4to capi...no mentira, ya lo tengo escrito...pero x ahi me tardo en subirlo... :p jajaja

Gracais a todos x leer esto!

K Potter.


	4. Llegada a Hogwarts y nuevos amigos

4.- Llegada a Hogwarts y nuevos amigos

El resto de la semana pasó sin inconvenientes. El muchacho estaba ansioso por volver al único lugar al que pertenecía que el tiempo pasó muy rápido. Harry tachaba los días que faltaban para volver a su colegio cuando se dio cuenta de una cosa¡mañana volvería a Hogwarts!

Debía prepararse, así que empezó a guardar todo en su baúl: libros, ropa, más libros, el caldero, sus medias, etc.

Cuando terminó su pequeña labor, se recostó en la cama y recordó el beso de Kary. ¡Que ganas de repetirlo! _¡Harry¡No la conoces tanto¡Es como pensar en que Hermione te bese¡Es tu amiga! _

Luego reparó en un curioso detalle: Katrina no había vuelto a aparecer luego de esa noche. Aunque había visto a la anciana Figg, no había visto a la chica.

El día de la llegada a Hogwarts se le vino encima. Pudo convencer a sus tíos de que lo llevaran a Londres, ya que no había recibido información de nadie de la Orden sobre que hacer o ninguna carta de Ron invitándolo a la Madriguera.

Harry estaba enojado: Luego de su cumpleaños todo el mundo desapareció. Ni una lechuza. ¡Ni una! Ninguna trayéndole noticias de sus amigos o de la Orden. Ni siquiera una carta diciéndole los libros nuevos de ese año lectivo.

-Adiós, Tío Vernon. Adiós Tía Petunia. Adiós Dudley.- Harry repitió cansinamente los nombres de cada uno de sus tíos y el de su primo. Estaban en la estación de trenes de Londres, en el andén número 9. EL ambiente estaba cálido, lleno de ruidos y de gritos de niños despidiéndose de sus familiares. Los pitidos de los trenes, el vapor de sus chimeneas, todo eso hacía que Harry se sintiera melancólico sin saber porqué.

Harry les lanzó una última mirada a sus tíos y cruzó la barrera que lo separaba de su regreso a Hogwarts. Era fácil: sólo había que caminar despreocupadamente, como quién no quiere la cosa, hacia la barrera entre los andenes 9 y 10; apoyarse como si nada y ¡ZAS! Te encontrabas frente a un tren grande y rojo con las palabras "EXPRESO DE HOGWARTS" escritas en dorado sobre la locomotora. (N/A: No sé si es verdad pero bueno, un poquito de imaginación…) y un gran cartel blanco con letras negras sobre la pared rezando: "ANDÉN 9¾"

¡Harry, Harry¡Aquí- La mano de Hermione se agitaba en el aire.

Harry se acercó a su amiga. Mejor dicho intentó.

¿Dónde están todos los demás- Harry llegó hacia su amiga. El intento no había sido fácil dada la cantidad de gente que había en el andén.

-Ron, Ginny y Kary ya están en el vagón. En el compartimiento de siempre.- Hermione empezó, dificultosamente, a avanzar hacia uno de los vagones del tren.

Harry se dio cuenta que había algo que aún no había asimilado.

¿Cómo¿Kary- le preguntó a Hermione ya dentro del vagón.

-Por supuesto, Harry. ¿Qué te creías¿Qué se iba a quedar sin estudiar? Dumbledore le dijo que viniera.- Hermione rodó los ojos y los puso en blanco.

Harry volvió a enojarse consigo mismo. ¿Por qué le importaba tanto una chica a la que casi no conocía?

Llegaron al compartimiento de siempre. Ron estaba jugando con la miniatura de Viktor Krum que tenía desde el campeonato mundial de Quiddicht. Ginny y Kary estaban hablando alegremente.

-Hola- gruño Harry como saludo general.

-Hola Harry.- Ginny lo saludó desde su esquina.

-Hola, Harry. Lamento no haberte invitado a la Madriguera pero Dumbledore…- Ron sonrió a modo de disculpa. Pero no pudo continuar.

-Dumbledore nos lo prohibió porque ahora que Voldemort volvió y el año pasado tú te ocupaste que él no oyera la profecía, te tiene más odio del normal y suponemos que atacará en cualquier momento.- Kary había dejado a un lado su charla con Ginny y miró a Harry con sus ojos verdes-marrones. Salvo que esta vez no eran verdes-marrones sino totalmente verdes.

¿Y tú como lo sabes- preguntó Harry receloso.

-Dumbledore me lo contó.- Kary dejó de mirar al muchacho y siguió su charla con Ginny.

-Oye, Kary. ¿Ya llegó- Hermione miró a la chica con una significativa mirada.

-No lo sé. Se iba a comunicar conmigo cuando llegara, pero no he sentido nada…- Kary se calló al ver que Hermione la miraba con una de sus miradas "o te callas o te callo yo por las malas"

¿De qué hablan- les preguntó Harry. Extrañamente, Ron y Ginny estaban muy callados.

Kary levantó la vista y Harry se dio cuenta de algo en sus ojos. En vez de ser verdes-marrones como cuando la conoció, o verdes como cuando la vio en el tren, eran azules.

-Estoy hablando de la señora del carrito que vende golosinas. Me dijo que me avisaría cuando subía al tren, pero no me ha avisado. De modo que esta vez me quedó sin pastelitos.- Kary sonrió irónicamente.

-Ni modo. Kary y yo estábamos ansiosas de comer las grageas Bertie Bott.- Hermione reprimió una sonrisa.

-Herms, tendremos que quedarnos con las ganas.- Kary se levantó.-Saldré a explorar el tren.-

¡EY! Kary, explícame algo. ¿Cómo es que cambias el color de tus ojos todo el tiempo- Harry la agarró de un hombro justo a tiempo.

¡Ah, eso! Soy metamorfomaga. Mi padre también lo era. Es genético.- Kary se zafó del brazo de Harry y se fue del compartimiento, dejando al muchacho bastante asombrado.

-

Una chica rubia de inmesos ojos azules caminaba por los vagones de un tren rojo y grande. Tenía el pelo rubio platinado, como una _veela_, hasta un poco más debajo de la cintura. Sus ojos, de un azul profundo como el mar, estaban abiertos en busca de un rostro conocido. Llevaba en la mano derecha una jaula con una lechuza negra como el carbón y una varita magica. En la mano izquierda llevaba un baúl con todos sus libros. De repente una joven con ojos verdes-marrones, el cabello negro y corto, ve a la joven rubia. Entonces su boca se ensancha en una sonrisa enorme.

¡Ebony- La morena se acerca a la rubia y la abraza.

¡Kary- La rubia responde al abrazo.

¡Tanto tiempo amiga¿Cómo te sienta Londres, Eby- Kary se alejó un poco de su amiga para observarla.

-Pues Londres es bastante distinto a Francia. lo extraño…- Eby cerró los ojos. Luego los abrió.- Pero que más da. Me encanta Londres.- Eby empezó a caminar.-

¡Eby- Kary de repente recordó algo- No me avisastes cuando llegaste.-

-Lo siento. Pero tenías la mente cerrada. Esto de la telepatía no funciona cuando te besas con alguien y te quedas traumada…- Eby sonrió.

¿Y tú cómo lo sabes- Kary sonrojó. ¡No había quedado traumada! Bueno, puede que un poquito. Bueno, puede que un poquito un poco más grande. Esta bien, muy traumada.

-Katrina, eres mi mejor amiga desde casi nacimos. Y te tienes que acostumbrar a cerrar tu mente cuando no quieres que me entere de lo que haces. Eres una gran bruja, pero a veces las emocione sfuertes te pueden.-

Era verdad. Ebony Moon y Katrina Jones eran las dos mejores brujas que Beauxbatons hubiera tenido jamás. Ebony era especialista en transformaciones y en telepatía. Katrina tenía un gran talento en lo que respectaba a los encantamientos y la telepatía. Aparte, eran animagas. Ebony podía transformarse en un águila y Katrina en un gato montés. Kary también era metamorfomaga. Todo esto lo habían aprendido a escondidas de los profesores cuando los padres de Kary habían sido atacados. "Tácticas de defensa".

-Ven, te presentaré a mis amigos.- Habían llegado al compartimiento de Harry y los demás.

-Chicos, les quiero presentar a Ebony.- La chicas entraron al compartimineto.

-Hola. Mi nombre es Ebony Moon.- Eby avanzó y le dio la mano a Ron, que se la extendía mirándola extrañamente.

¿Eres una veela- Ron estaba con los ojos muy abiertos. Miraba a Ebony como si fuera lo más bello que había visto nunca.

-No, pero mi madre sí.- La chica rubia sonrió.

-Ginny Weasley.- La más pequeña de los Weasley saludó con uan sonrisa a la nueva chica.

-A que te llamas Ginebra¿verdad- Ebony sonrió.

-Sí. ¿Cómo lo supiste- respondió la aludida.

-Mi prima se llama Ginebra y le decimos Ginny.-

-Yo soy Hermione Granger, pero puedes llamarme Herms o Hermy, como me dicen lso amigos.-

-Gracias, Herms.- Hermione sonrió.

-Hola, mi nombre es Harry Potter.- El moreno se acercó a la rubia y le extendió la mano. Al soltarse de Harry, Eby se dio vuelta. Kary le hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza. La rubia le guiño un ojo. Nadie vio nada, salvo una muchacha morocha de ojos miel que empezó a atar cabos.

-

Holas! Aquí se termina el 4 capi!

Respuesta a Reviews:

**billiwig:** Me alegro de que te guste. Ya veras que lo de ROn y Kary sirve para jsutificar algunas cosas que vienen...Es cierto! Kary es un poco descarada...espera q ver lo que viene para sabe rlo que es ser descarada...

**Marc: **Gracias por tu review. Me alegro que te parezca bueno.

**Martha Parker: **Gracasi, gracias! Me encanta que me manden críticas constructivas...Asi puedo mejorar y a ustedes les gusta mas. EN este capi. trate de poner en practicalo que me dijiste. DIme que te parce.

Bueno, eso es todo, Hasta la proxima!

K Potter


	5. Besos y sueños

5.- Besos y sueños

El resto del trayecto fue muy cómodo. Ebony y Kary se pasaron las horas abrazadas y contándose las cosas que habían hecho mientras la otra no estuvo.

Ginny y Hermione discutían cuál sería el nuevo profesor de DCAO (N/A: Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras) y Harry y Ron hablaban sobre Quiddicht (N/A: Para variar).

Las cosas iban bien cuando un visitante no deseado interrumpió la tranquiliad hasta entonces mantenida.

Pero miren, nada más. ¡Pero si son el Cabeza-rajada, el pobretón y la sangre sucia- Draco Malfoy y sus dos gigantes guardaespaldas entraron en el compartimiento. Aún no habían visto ni a Kary ni a Ebony.

Tú debes de ser Mafloy, a que sí¿eh- Katrina se levantó y se acercó a Mafloy.

¿Y tú quién eres- Malfoy retrocedió ante una presencia no esperada.

Soy Katrina Jones, y estos son mis amigos así que…- Kary sacó su varita.

¿Así que, qué Jones¿Vas a hechizarme- Malfoy miró a los dos gorilas que tenía como amigos pero ellos tenían una mirada aterrorizada en sus pequeños ojitos de cerditos.

Cuando Malfoy se dio la vuelta vio a Ebony, que también se había levantado, sosteniendo su varita que emitía un extraño resplandor celeste.

¡_Sort- _La muchacha murmuró una palabra en idioma desconocido para todos los presentes salvo para Kary.

Como empujado por unas manos invisibles, Malfoy y sus gorilas, Crabbe y Goyle, salieron del compartimiento. Kary también murmuró algo:

_Ferme-_ Y como por arte de magia (N/A: Irónico¿verdad?) la puerta se cerró.

¡Guau¿Cómo lo hicieron- A pesar de que Ron conocía a Kary de toda la vida, nunca la había visto hacer magia en otro idioma.

Son hechizos en francés.- Explico Ebony.- _Sort _viene de _Sortir _que quiere decir en inglés, sal o vete. _Ferme _viene de _Fermer _que quiere decir cerrar.- La chica rubia se volvió a sentar en el asiento más apartado, al lado de la ventana. Kary, en cambio se sentó junto a Harry y le susurró algo al oído. El muchacho asintió con la cabeza y ambos se levantaron y salieron del compartimiento. Antes de irse, Harry se dio vuelta y vio a Hermione haciéndole señas con la boca y los dedos sin que Kary la viera. "Mensaje captado"pensó Harry, y ambos muchachos salieron. Ginny le dijo a Hermione algo de conocer a unas amigas de la pelirroja y salieron también. Entonces Ron y Ebony quedaron solos. La muchacha dio el primer paso:

Tu nombre completo es Ronald¿verdad- Ebony lo miraba con esos ojos azules profundos. Ron se puso nervioso.

Sí. ¿Y el tuyo- EL chico transpiraba como nunca. Sentía como que recién acababa un partido de Quiddicht.

¡Ah! Bueno, eso es un poco largo. En Francia se tiene la costumbre de poner tres nombres y a veces el apellido de la madre. Mi nombre es Ebony Sally-Ann Marie Montréal Moon. Mi madre era inglesa. Mi padre la dejó cuando se enteró de que era bruja. El es, o era, muggle. No sé que fue de él.- La chica bajó la cabeza. Luego la volvió a subir.¿Tienes hermanos-

Ehhhh… Sí. 7.- Ron sonrió al ver la cara de asombro de Ebony- Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred y George, los gemelos, yo y finalemten Ginny. ¿Tú tienes hermanos-

Sí. Una mayor que yo. Marietta Georgina Karen Moon. Trabaja en El Profeta. Nació aquí en Londres.- En ese momento Hermione y Ginny entraron al compartimiento. Ron puso cara de fastidio. Le estaba empezando a agradar esa muchacha rubia francesa llamada Ebony.

Kary y Harry buscaron algún lugar donde no pudieran oírlos. Finalmente optaron por la entrada del compartimiento de animales (N/A: No sé si existe, pero en mi juego de Harry Potter sí, así que parto de esa base).

Kary se apoyó en la pared, llevaba una faldita corta blanca y una remera amarilla claro. Como era musculosa, Harry pudo observar mejor sus brazos. Vio que en el derecho llevaba uno en el que ponía "K" y una rosa. En el izquiero llevaba una estrella. Su aro en el ombligo formaba un pequeño bultito en la remera. Llevaba zapatillas negras bajas y Harry pudo apreciar que en el tobillo tenía una especie de pulsera gótica.

¿Qué querías decirme, Kary- Harry se sentó sobre una caja de madera. Inmediatamente se levantó. Unos pinches salían del mismo lugar donde el chico se había sentado segundos antes.

Jajajajajajajaja.- La muchacha se agarró el estómago de tanto que reía.

No es gracioso.- Harry se frotaba el trasero con el entrecejo fruncido.

Cuando las risas de la chica pararon y Harry dejó de frotarse el trasero, los dos se sentaron en una caja de madera no sin antes comprobar que no hubiera cosas raras.

¿De que querías hablar- Harry se sentía cohibido, la caja no era muy grande que digamos y los dos chicos estaban bastante cerca.

Quería hablar de la fiesta. De lo que pasó en casa de mi abuela.- Kary miraba directamente a Harry con sus ojos azules.

¿Cómo sé si tus ojos son los de verdad¿Qué no los cambiaste- Harry La miró. Inmediatamente los ojos dela chica pasaron a ser verdes. Completamente verde claro.

Los cambio cuando cuando yo quiero. Pero esta vez son los míos. Mi verdadero color es el verde. Lo mismo que mi cabello, es negro. No lo cambié.- La chica sonrió. Se miraban a los ojos y eso a Harry lo hacía sentir como si el resto del mundo no existiera. Sólo existían ellos dos.

¡Harry¡Harry¿Me estás escuchando-

¿Eh- Harry salió de sus enfrascados pensamientos de golpe. La joven lo había sacudido sujetándole un hombro.

No, creo que no.- Suspiró- Lamento haberte besado. Estaba muy furiosa con Ron. Lo considero un gran amigo pero el sigue pensando que hay algo entre nosotros. Yo lo abrazo y le doy besos en la mejilla al saludarlo como a cualquiera de los Weasley. Pero creo que él lo malintepreta. Necesitaba descargar mi furia por Ron en otra persona, y tú nos viste y me sentí mal, no sé. Luego me enojé contigo porque ya no podía llorar por la muerte de mis padres. Y luego…- Pero no pudo continuar porque Harry la había callado. Con un dedo en los labios.

Shh. Cállate ya. Eres una máquina de hablar.- Todo estolo decía en un tono de seriedad fingido, pero sus ojos y su boca no decían lo mismo. Sonreía. Lentamente se fue acercando a la cara de la chica.

Tengo que vengarme.- susurró él.

¿De…de qué- Kary temblaba de pies a cabeza. Apenas si conocía a ese chico y ya le causaba temblores por la espina dorsal.

Por besarme sin mi consentimiento. ¿Recuerdas?.- EL chico acortó la poca distnacia que los separaba y juntó su boca con la de la chica. Al principio fue un suave roce. Harry rodeó con los brazos a la chica. Katrina sintió desfallecer en los brazos del chico.

Harry había seguido los gesto de Hermione y había captado un mensaje: "Si habal mucho la callas con un beso". No había que ser un sabio para darse cuenta de la atracción de Kary por el chico. NI la de él por ella.

Pero ninguno de los dos lo sabía. Pero a juzgar por ese tímido beso, las cosas eran distintas.

Bueno, basta. Ya es suficiente venganza.- Kary lo empujó suavemente con una mano en el pecho.

Y antes de que Haryr pudiera hacer otra cosa, la chica desapareció, como siempre hacía, dejando a Harry con su gusto a fresa en la boca.


	6. Selecciones y más sueños

**Bueno, aqui lso dejo con el 6 capitulo de mi historia. Este capitulo se lo voy a dedicar a Elena (Billiwig) por ayudarme con mis inseguridades. Muchas gracias. Bueno, aqui los dejo con lo que salio. Nos vemos**

* * *

6.- Selecciones y más sueños

_-_Cuídala, en ella está la caída de la era…- una mujer de cabello espeso y ojos verdes lo miraba.

¿Kary- El muchacho estaba confundido. Estaba soñando con Kary. La besaba, y luego esa mujer apareció y…

¡Harry¡Harry- Una voz conocida para el muchacho de ojos verdes le llegaba como atravesando miles y miles de algodones. Apenas si sentía la desesperación de la muchacha que lo agitaba para despertarlo.

¿Eh- Finalmente los ojos esmeralda del chico se abrieron. Los anteojos se le habían resbalado por el puente de la nariz.

¡Harry¡Oh, dios¿Estás bien- Kary lo sacudía. Estaba en el suelo, con la chica a su lado. Kary tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

¿Por qué lloras- Harry intentó levantarse. La chica le tendió una mano.

¿Qué por qué lloro? Me preguntaste que quería hablar y yo te dije de lo que pasó en casa de mi abuela y te desmayaste. Hablabas en sueños. Luego gritaste y preguntaste por mí.- La chica también se paró.- Pensé que te estaba dando un ataque.-

Ya. Volvamos al compartimiento. Luego hablamos¿sí- Harry le palmeó el hombro a la chica.

El trayecto al compartimiento se les hizo muy largo. Cuando llegaron a la puerta del lugar, entraron con semblante triste.

Ron y Ebony estaban sentados juntos conversando. Hermione leía "Embrujos para embrujados" y Ginny se había quedado dormida en un asiento.

¡Oye¿Es mi impresión o Ron y Ebony se han hecho pareja- Kary sonrió al ver a sus dos amigos sentados "muy juntos" hablando.

¡Eh¡No, no y no- Ron saltó en su asiento y sus orejas se pusieron coloradas.¡Kary¡Estás loca-

_Katrina, c'est vrai que Ron est sympathique mais je ne le aimai pas. Je suis nouvelle aussi. __Ron et moi? Jat ! Nous son amis._-

¿Eh¿Qué dijo- Harry no entendía ni jota el francés. Aunque una idea aproximada se podía dar a juzgar por la cara de risa de Kary.

Dijo que es verdad que Ron es muy simpático pero que no le gusta. Dice que ella también es nueva. Luego se ha reído y ha dicho que sólo son amigos.- Harry se sentó en frente de la rubia y el pelirrojo. Kary se sentó a su lado. ¡Oh, vamos Eby! No hables francés en frente de ellos. Es de mala educación.-

Lo siento. Siempre hablo francés y no es una costumbre de la que puedas deshacerte tan fácilmente.- La chica le sacó la lengua.

Eres imposible- Kary sonrió y se acurrucó en el asiento. Se quedó dormida casi enseguida. Y al poco rato su cabeza cayó en el hombro de Harry.

* * *

¡Los de primer año por aquí- La voz y el cuerpo de Hagrid sobresalían por encima de las cabezas de los miles de alumnos. Su larga barba negra, con algunos dejos grises, se movía una y otra vez al llamar a los alumnos de primer año.

Un muchacho de pelo negro, un chico pelirrojo, una rubia, una morena y una castaña bajaron del tren. Llevaban una lechuza blanca como la nieve, una lechuza pigmea (N/A: Lo siento, estaba a pedir de boca la comparación), una lechuza negra como el carbón, una gato negro y un gato patizambo de color canela, respectivamente.

¿Y ése quién es- Kary señalo el cuerpo enorme de Hagrid. Como si éste hubiera escuchado a la chica, gritó, nada más al verlos.

¡Jones Figg y Moon¡Por aquí por favor-

¡Somos nosotras¿Para qué nos llama- Ebony tenía los ojos abiertos.

Como son nuevas, deben ir por el lago, para que las seleccionen.- Hermione le explicó con todo detalle a las chicas la ceremonia de selección y también se ofreció a llevar a sus mascotas adentro.

De acuerdo. Mi gata se llama Riheca. Y la lechuza de Eby se llama Reeva.- Ebony extendió la jaula con su lechuza negra a Hermione. Como la chica ya llevaba a Crookshanks y a Reeva, Kary dejó a Riheca bajo los cuidados de Harry. A Hedwig no le gustó nada la compañía felina y entornó sus ojos ámbar.

Bueno, nos vemos adentro.- La morena suspiró y sonrió a Harry, Ron y Hermione. Ebony no dijo nada. Sólo le dirigió una mirada de susto al pelirrojo. Este le contestó con un pulgar hacia arriba, lo cuál produjo sonrisas por parte de Hermione y Harry, Kary y por supuesto de parte de la francesa rubia.

¡Por aquí chicas¡Eso es¡Suban al bote con estos tres chicos- Eby y Kary subieron al bote donde otros dos niñas y un niño, con aspecto de tímidos y asustados, les hicieron un lugar.

Hola. Mi nombre es Katrina. ¿Cuáles son sus nombres- Kary se acercó a ellos con una sonrisa, lo cuál, quiz�, hiciera que el semblante de los chicos cambiara.

Yo soy Claire Clore.- La chica que estaba más cerca de Kary, llevaba el rubio cabello en dos trenzas con lazos rojos. Sus grandes ojos eran celestes y expresaban un poco de miedo, perno no tanto como el de sus compañeros de bote. Parecía muy segura de sí misma.

Yo soy James, James Grant.- El muchachito que estaba detrás de Claire le extendió la mano.

Un gusto, James. ¿Y tú¿Cómo te llamas- La chica más rezagada, en el extremo del bote, tenía grandes ojos negros, sin brillo, tristes. Su cabello, muy parecido al de Kary, estaba enmarañado y sin vida. Parecía taciturna y sin muchas ganas de conocer gente.

Mi mamá me dijo que no hablara con extraños. Y a ti no te conozco.- La pequeña levantó un poco la barbilla, como para demostrar una seguridad que no sentía.

Bueno, mi nombre es… ¿Lo quieres saber completo- La niña asintió

Prefiero quedarme sin dudas.-

Oh, bueno esta bien. Mi nombre completo es Katrina Mary Jones Figg. Pero puedes decirme Kary. ¿El tuyo- Kary repitió la pregunta tantas veces ya dicha.

Pero no hubo oportunidad para contestarla, ya que ya habían llegado al castillo.

Las fantásticas puertas se abrieron y una mujer de rostro severo les llamó la atención aunque no hacía ninguna falta.

Soy la profesora Minerva Mcgonagall. Nos estamos preparando para seleccionarlos. Ustedes dos- señalo a Ebony y a Kary- Pasaran primero.-

* * *

¡Ron¡Es la tercera vez que dejas escapar un carruaje vacío! Toma a Reeva y a Crookshans, ya me ocupo de conseguir uno.- Hermione miraba furiosa a Ron. Estaba como en trance desde que Ebony le sonrió, así que cada vez que un carruaje le pasaba por al lado, simplemente lo dejaba ir.

¡Eh, Weasley¿Tratando de juntar algunas monedas paseando mascotas- Draco Malfoy seguido de sus dos gorilas, sonrió irónicamente al ver a Ron con Pig, Reeva y Crookshaks.

Cállate Mal…- Pero Ron no tuvo tiempo de replicar. Riheca había saltado de los brazos de Harry y se acercó a Malfoy.

¿Quién eres, asqueroso bicho- La gata solamente torció la cabeza hacia un lado. Parecía meditar y miraba a Malfoy con sus ojos ámbar.

Miau- La gata se acercó aún más a Malfoy.

_Riheca, reviens ici._- Hermione se agachó y junto los dedos llamando a la gata. Pero Riheca no tenía ninguna intención de volver. Rápidamente, saltó a la cara de Malfoy y lo arañó, atravesándole la cara con dos rayas finas.

¡Ah¡Maldito gato- Malfoy se tapó la cara y se fue mientras los tres amigos reían y Harry tomaba de nuevo a Riheca en sus brazos.

Caballero, dama y mascotas: El transporte llegó.- Ron estaba de pie al lado de un carruaje.

Harry, Ron, Hermione y los animales subieron al carruaje.

En el Comedor, todo era bullicio. Los estudiantes comentaban todo lo que habían hecho en las vacaciones, con quiénes se habían juntado y muchas cosas más.

El silencio reinó cuando la profesora Mcgonagall abrió las puertas. Empezó a caminar seguida de unos 20 chicos y chicas de 11 años. Casi al final, estaban Kary y Ebony. Los murmullos llenaron todo el salón al ver a las dos jóvenes.

¡Silencio! Los llamaré uno a uno, cuando escuchen su nombre, se adelantarán y se pondrán el Sombrero.- Sacó un rollo de pergamino.¡Adams, Cordelia- Una chica pelirroja se acercó a los tropezones hacia el sombrero.

EL Sombrero se tomó su tiempo para poner a Cordelia en una casa. Finalmente se decidió por Slytherin.

¡Becker, Hannah- Una chica morocha, avanzó con seguridad hacia el sombrero. El Sombrero nuevamente se decidió por Slytherin.

¡Clore, Claire- La muchachita rubia con los lazos rojos que Kary y Ebony habían conocido en el bote, se adelantó. El Sombrero gritó casi enseguida:

¡Hufflepuff- Claire se levantó y salió corriendo hacia la mesa de Hufflepuff.

Los chicos y chicas pasaron hasta llegar a la "J". La profesora Mcgonagall dijo:

Chicos, ella es Katrina Jones. Viene de Beauxbatons. Empezará sexto con nosotros. Katrina si te quieres acercar, ponte el Sombrero, por favor.-

Kary se acercó al Sombrero, el cuál se puso con suma cautela, como si temiera romperlo. El Sombrero pareció meditar mucho, hasta que finalmente se decidió.

¡Gryffindor- Kary se bajó solícita del taburete. Dejó el Sombrero con suma delicadeza y se acercó lentamente a la mesa de Gryffindor.

¡Bien hecho Kary- Harry le palmeó la espalda y Hermione le sonrió. Ron no dijo nada, estaba muy ocupado viendo a que casa iba Ebony. La profesora Mcgonagall dio la misma explicación que había dado cuando Kary pasó.

¡Gryffindor- Ron aplaudió como loco y cuando Ebony se sentó a su lado, le sonrió.

¡Russell, Emily- La chica que Kary había conocido en el bote se adelantó. Se puso el Sombrero quién no dudo en ningún momento:

¡Gryffindor- Emily se acercó a la mesa y se sentó alejada de todos, si eso era posible.

La profesora Mcgonagall guardó el pergamino, tomó el Sombrero y se fue.

Hay momentos para discursos, pero como este momento no es el adecuado ¡A COMER- Dumbledore se paró y casi inmediatamente se sentó.

La cena pasó con Hermione hablando con Ginny, Harry y Kary hablando de Quiddicht y con Ron y Ebony sonriendo como tontos y hablando en susurros.

* * *

Habían pasado bastantes horas desde la cena y desde que todos se fueron a dormir. Pero aún así había gente que aún estaba despierta.

Tres chicas reían y se golpeaban con almohadones. Hermione, Ebony y Kary estaban en pijamas. Ebony tenía un camisón gris, muy holgado para ella, que resaltaba sus ojos azules. Hermione también un camisón, pero rojo, algo holgado también. Pero, en cambio, Kary vestía una musculosa, con breteles muy finitos, de color celeste, con unos pescadores del mismo color. Su cabello por lo general lacio, estaba ondulado y recogido en dos coletas.

Oye, Kary. ¿Tu cabello está al natural o lo cambiaste- Hermione estaba sentada en la cama junto a Ebony, que tenía el cabello lacio en una trenza.

No. Está al natural. Generalmente, cuando voy a patinar, lo pongo corto y lacio, así no me molesta.- La chica hizo el amago de sentarse en el piso, junto a un almohadón. Pero de pronto, una sacudida la hizo marearse. Cayó al suelo y sintió un dolor palpitante en la frente.

¡Kary¡Kary- Hermione estaba desesperada, al igual que Eby, y entre las dos, lograron levantar a Kary y acostarla en su cama.

¿Qué pasa- Eby la sacudía para que dejara de moverse. Parecía que tuviera un ataque o algo así.

¡No¡Aléjate- Kary gritaba pero no era su voz. Finalmente, luego de 15 minutos, Kary cayó dormida al suelo.

Lo que nadie sabía, es que a unos pocos metros de allí, un muchacho de ojos verdes y pelo negro, se despertaba sobresaltado, con dolor de cicatriz y una sola frase salió de sus labios:

Kary ¿Qué hacías en mi sueño-

* * *

Chan CHan! Asi termina el 6to capitulo. Quiero hacer una aclaracion importante: Como Kary es una metamorfomaga, cambia a su antojo el cabello y los ojos. El cabello verdadero de Kary es ondulado y por media espalda mas o menos. Sus ojos son verdes.

Y gracias a Billiwig y a Marc por sus reviews.


	7. Kamilla y Emily

7.- Kamilla y Emily

Hola, Hermione. Buenos días, Ebony.- Harry saludó a las dos chicas que acaban de sentarse en la mesa del comedor.

Hola, Ebony.- Ron la saludó con una mano y le paso una tostada.

Hola, Ronald.- Ebony aceptó gustosa la tostada y le sonrió.

¿Dónde está Kary?- Harry apartó la vista de Ron y Eby y miró a Hermione.

Cuando nos fuimos nosotras, recién se metía al baño. Dijo que el uniforme le parecía "fuera de onda" y "poco divertido" y dijo que lo iba a retocar.- Hermione esbozó una gran sonrisa.

¿Qué le iba…?- Pero la pregunta de Harry quedó contestada al bajar Kary por la escalera. Llevaba la pollera muy corta y en vez de las medias azules, llevaba unas medias rayadas negras y rojas hasta la rodilla. En vez de los zapatos llevaba zapatillas. Llevaba la camisa con la mitad de los botones desabrochados y debajo llevaba una camiseta naranja.

Hola, chicos.- La chica se sentó en una silla libre al lado de Harry y enseguida tomó unas tostadas, las envolvió en una servilleta y se levantó.

Me voy a desayunar al lago. Nos vemos en la primera clase. Dicho sea de paso ¿cuál es la primera clase?-

Defensa contra las artes oscuras.- Hermione empezó a hojear el horario.

Oh, está bien. Entonces nos vemos en Defensa. Adiós.- Kary se alejó y salió a los jardines, bajo la mirada de Ron y Harry. Ebony y Hermione parecían no tener nada en contra de la actitud de su amiga. Harry se preguntó cuántos secretos guardaría Katrina Jones.

Una muchacha con cabello negro enmarañado y ojos oscuros estaba sentada bajo un gran árbol a orillas del lago. A su lado, una chica de cabellos ondulados, brillante, flotando sobre su espalda a causa de la leve brisa, le ofrecía una tostada.

Emily Russel y Katrina Jones habían arreglado esa cita para conocerse mejor. Ambas chicas se habían caído muy simpáticas, aunque Emily no lo demostrara mucho. Kary se parecía mucho a una hermana mayor que sus tíos le habían dicho. Nunca había conocido a sus padres, ni sabía que había sido de ellos. Parecía que al nacer ella, sus padres tuvieron que irse con su hermana a Francia. La dejaron con sus tíos cuando ella tenía 1 año. Pasó 9 años de su vida con sus tíos, hasta que a los 11 años, le llegó la carta de Hogwarts.

En realidad su verdadero nombre no era Emily Russel. Pero cuándo sus tíos la recibieron, decidieron cambiárselo. Su verdadero nombre era…ya no tenía importancia cuál era su nombre. Ese antiguo nombre no existía, se había borrado junto con sus padres, su hermana y su pasado.

¿Importaba verdaderamente quién era ella¿Importaba realmente si Kamilla Jones había muerto cuándo sus padres la dejaron con sus tíos? No, la verdad que no. Kamilla Jones había muerto. Y Emily Russel nació de esas cenizas.

Oye, Emily ¿Qué te sucede?- Por lo poco que conocía a Emily, a Kary le había caído muy bien.

Nada, Estaba pensando en mi hermana.- Emily se acomodó y le pegó un buen mordisco a la tostada. –Según me contaron mis padres- Emily ya consideraba a sus tíos, sus padres- tenía el cabello ondulado y los ojos verdes-marrones. –

Oh. Bueno, yo tengo una hermana, pero no la conozco.- Kary se estiró y se acostó en el pasto.

Oye ¿note dijeron nada por el uniforme?- Emily se giró para quedar frente a frente con Kary.

La chica se levantó se quitó la camisa dejando a la vista una remera musculosa naranja.

No creo. Aparte, si te fijas bien, ningún alumno lleva el uniforme completo. La mayoría no usa los sombreros, o llevan camisas de otro tipo o botines en vez de zapatos. Yo sólo soy la más notoria de todos.- Las chicas rieron a carcajadas. Ya no había rastro de la triste y taciturna Emily. Ahora la chica parecía más alegre e incluso sus ojos tenían otro color: verdoso. Hasta el cabello estaba más brillante.

De repente, una sombra tapó el sol. Kary levantó la vista y vio a Harry parado al lado de las chicas.

Kary, necesito hablar contigo.- No era un pedido, era una orden.

Harry, estoy hablando con Emily.- La chica molesta se sentó. En ese momento, Harry vio que la chica llevaba una musculosa y que esta era bastante ceñida, y se puso colorado. ¿Por qué, malditos demonios, tenía que ponerse colorado cada vez que estaba cerca de Kary?

No, no hay problema Kary. Tengo que ir a clases.- La chica se levantó y se alejó. Harry se sentó al lado de la joven morena, que se volvió a estirar sobre la hierba.

¿Puedes dejar de hacer eso?- El chico estaba molesto. Parecía que Kary lo hacía apropósito.

¿Eso qué?-

Eso-

Oh. No entiendo, pero de acuerdo. ¿De qué querías hablar?- Kary se sentó, tomó la camisa y se la puso detrás de la cabeza y volvió a estirarse.

"De lo que me está pasando. De lo que siento por ti aún sin conocerte demasiado" Pensó el chico. Sin embargo dijo:

¿Tú crees que Ebony y Ron terminarán como novios?- Harry se puso colorado. Que gran idea para hablar.

La chica parecía pensar lo mismo ya que lo miró largamente con sus hermosos ojos verdes.

Harry la observó mejor. Sus ojos verdes eran brillantes y no tristes y azules como en el tren o verde-amarronados. El cabello marrón y ondulado, con ligero toques rubios flotaba sobre sus hombros.

De eso no es de lo que querías hablar.- La chica se colocó un mechón marrón detrás de la oreja. El chico la miró. Lo que más le preocupaba ahora era el hecho de que Kary había estado en su sueño, no que su amigo y su amiga fueran novios. –Sé de lo que quieres hablar. De lo que pasó anoche¿verdad?-

Sí. ¿Qué fue lo que viste?- A Harry le preocupaba que Kary supiera de los sueños que él tuviera con Voldemort.

Simplemente sentí tus emociones. No estuve en tu sueño ni nada, si es eso lo que te preocupa. Solamente durante el sueño ¿cómo decirlo? Me "transformé" en ti. Pude sentir todos tus emociones, saber lo que pensabas, etc. ¿Qué soñabas?-

Soñaba con Voldemort. Me perseguía y decía que yo tenía algo que él deseaba. ¿Qué puede ser?-

Llegamos tarde a Defensa Harry. Vamos.- La chica se levantó dejando a Harry, como muchas otras veces, con la palabra en la boca.

En el aula de DCAO, un nuevo profesor estaba sentado detrás del escritorio. Para desgracia de algunos, los Slytherins también estaban allí la mayoría de los Gryffindors estaban ya en el aula. Hermione y Ron estaban sentados uno al lado del otro y Ebony estaba sentado sobre el escritorio de Herms, hablando de algo.

Buenos días, chicos. Soy el profesor Julius Samber. Lamento no haberme presentado en el banquete pero estuve arreglando unos problemas. Vengo de Francia, de Beauxbatons. Fui profesor de la señorita Moon y de la señorita Jones.- EL profesor de había terminado de organizar unos papeles. Se levantó rodeo el escritorio y se apoyó en el él. Draco Malfoy y sus amigotes se rieron de la túnica con estrellas de Julius.- Bueno, ahora pasemos a la clase de hoy: Patronus. ¿Quiénes los pueden hacer? No me refiero a que les salgan una vez o dos, si no a que siempre les salgan aún dominados por el miedo y distintos factores.- El profesor retrocedió y se sentó detrás del escritorio.

Harry enseguida levantó la mano. Se dio vuelta en el asiento para ver quién más levantaba la mano. Se sorprendió al ver que Kary levantaba la mano. Sólo ellos dos.

Bien, Jones, Potter, vengan aquí por favor. Suban.- Con un movimiento de varita, hizo aparecer una tarima azul con estrellas amarillas y la parte de arriba con alfombra roja.

Profesor Samber¿Qué es lo que vamos a hacer?- Kary lo trataba con respeto pero se podía notar el ligero tono amistoso en su voz.

Vamos a hacer un duelo de Patronus. ¿Alguien sabe lo que es?- A juzgar por la cara de la chica, sí sabía lo que era un duelo de Patronus.

¿Sí, señorita…?- Hermione levantó la mano. Malfoy hizo una pantomima de Hermione dando saltitos en el asiento. El profesor le dio la palabra.

Granger, profesor. El Duelo de Patronus es cuando dos Patronus se juntan y se demuestran respeto o se lastiman entre sí con tal de tener el control absoluto.-

Perfecto señorita Granger. 20 puntos para Gryffindor.- El profesor se acercó a los chicos y Hermione sonrió con suficiencia y miró al rubio.

Bueno, Jones, Potter. Lo que harán será invocar a sus Patronus y si se demuestran respeto…o si se atacan, ya verán lo que pasará.-

Kary asintió con la cabeza al profesor y se volvió hacia Harry. Sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los de él.

¿Listo, Harry?- La chica levantó la varita.

Listo.- El ojiverde levantó su varita y buscó rápidamente en su cerebro, un recuerdo feliz. Vio a Malfoy mirando a Kary con ojos que no le gustaron nada. Recordó cuando el año pasado, al finalizar el curso, él y los miembros del ED habían transformado a Malfoy y sus gorilas en babosas mutantes. Sonrió con malicia.

¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!- El muchacho gritó el hechizo concentrándose con todas sus fuerzas en ese recuerdo.

¡EXPECTO PATRONUM!- La voz de Kary se alzó por entre los murmullos de los demás estudiantes.

El ciervo de Harry y el gato montés de Kary se acercaron. El gato sacaba sus dientes afilados.

Fueron unos segundos interminables, hasta que finalmente, el ciervo inclinó su cornamenta hacia el gato. Este, se sentó a sus pies.

Bien, esta era la reacción que yo esperaba._- _El profesor Samber se acercó a los chicos. Inmediatamente los Patronus desaparecieron.- Bueno, se preguntaran que pasará de ahora en adelante¿verdad? Bueno, pues sus varitas no podrán atacarse entre sí. Esto quiere decir que si Harry quiere hechizar a Kary o viceversa, no podrán porque sus Patronus hicieron un pacto de paz. Pueden irse.- EL profesor se alejó y abrió la puerta al escuchar el timbre.- Tarea para el lunes: Hacer una investigación sobre los Patronus.-

Gryffindors y Slytherins salieron del aula. Kary iba en la parte de atrás de la fila. Espero un poco a que todos se alejaran del aula y luego entró. Harry se puso detrás de la puerta dispuesto a escuchar.

¡Harry! Sabes que eso está mal¿verdad?- Hermione, viendo que Harry se había quedado atrás, se acercó a la puerta junto con Ron.

No quiero que Kary me siga ocultando cosas.-

Harry, Kary no es ni tu hermana ni tu novia. Así que déjala en paz.- Hermione, sin esperar respuesta, tomó a Ron del brazo, y se alejó.

Katrina, tanto tiempo sin vernos. ¿Cómo te llevas con Londres?- El profesor Samber hizo un movimiento de varita e hizo aparecer una mesa con unas tazas de té. Él y Kary se sentaron, pero obviamente Harry no podía verlos.

Bien. Es muy distinto a Francia. Extraño a Kamilla. ¿No pudieron sacar ningún dato con la investigación?- Harry no podía ver a la chica, pero por su tono de voz, pudo adivinar que estaba llorando.

Sí. Averiguamos varias cosas. La investigación nos dio pistas muy interesantes. Pero aún no pudimos averiguar su actual nombre.-

¿Su actual nombre¿Eso quiere decir que se lo cambio?-

Sí. Mejor dicho, no ella, sino tus tíos. ¿Quieres saber lo que encontramos?- El profesor Samber le sirvió más té a Katrina. Estaba pálida y lloraba.

Sí.- Tenía la voz ronca.

Bueno, parece que cuando tú y tus padres se fueron de Francia escapando de Voldemort, entregaron a Kamilla a Laura y Robert Jones. Cuando vieron que no iban a volver, se fueron a Inglaterra y le cambiaron el nombre a Kamilla por uno que todavía no sabemos. Al cumplir 11 años el 18 de agosto pasado, la enviaron a Hogwarts…-

¡Espere! Eso quiere decir que tengo a mi hermana a la que no veo desde hace años, en frente de mis narices. No puede ser…-

Cálmate Kary. Kamilla no puede estar muy lejos. Otro dato muy importante que sacamos con la investigación…-

¿Qué¿Acaso mi hermana es ahora una bruja que heredó de mi padre, lo mismo que yo, el poder de ser metamorfomaga?- La chica golpeó la mesa con el puño.

Pues, sí. Eso mismo. Así que por más que se te presente con el nombre de Kamilla Ariadna Jones Figg, no la reconocerías.- El profesor Samber le pasó un brazo por los hombros. La chica se abrazó al hombre.

¡Oh, tío Julius¿Por qué a mí me toco este destino¿Por qué? Mi vida es complicada. Si no le digo a Harry que…- Pero Harry no pudo escuchar lo que Kary le ocultaba. Hermione estaba detrás de él con la varita en alto. Le había lanzado un hechizo al aula para que las voces de Kary y Julius no se escucharan desde afuera.

¡Hermione!- Harry se levantó molesto.

Ya basta Harry. Son los problemas de Kary, no los tuyos.- Hermione tomó a Harry del brazo y se lo llevó al Gran Comedor.- Ron y yo te estuvimos en el almuerzo.-

La chica arrastró a Harry a la mesa de Gryffindor. Comió en silencio y no vio aparecer a Kary en todo el resto del día.

Una muchacha de cabellos negros y ondulados rizos, estaba sentada en un sillón frente a las pocas brasas encendidas de la chimenea.

Kary Jones estaba ahí desde la cena. No había ido a las clases del día y no había comido nada. Estaba pálida y sus bellos ojos verdes estaban rojos de tanto llorar.

Un chico moreno, de ojos esmeraldas, se acercó al sofá. Le extrañaba que su amiga no hubiera ido a las clases ni hubiera aparecido en las comidas.

¿Kary?- El chico se había sentado en el sofá y se asombró al ver con quién compartía ese esapcio mullido.

Oh, Harry. Eres tú.- La chica se acomodó en el sofá.- Lamento que te hayas despertado por mí. ¿Puedo…?- La chica señalo el hombro de Harry.

Claro.- El chico se acercó y Kary apoyó su rostro en el hombro del moreno. El chico pasó su brazo por la espalda estrecha de Katrina. Parecía muy frágil, con su pijama celeste y el pelo negro suelto. Estaba tan pálida que sus ojos verdes resaltabna más de lo normal.

Oye, Kary…- Harry la miró. Tenía los ojos cerrados.

Mmm…-

Cuéntame algo sobre ti. Apnes si sé como te llamas.-

Bueno, me llamo Katrina Anna Jones Figg, vivo con mi abuela en Privet Drive, amo mi patineta y mi guitarra. Toco la guitarra desde los seis años. También canto. En Francia tenía una banda con mis amigos. Jean-Pierre era el bajista. Yo era la guitarrista y cantnate. Matt era el baterista….mmm…tengo una hermanita, Kamilla, a la que no veo desde hace años…- Kary se removió incómoda. Harry sintió una punzada de culpa, al haber escuchado la conversación, pero se le pasó rápido.

Ah. Entonces si te gusta la música, deberías saber que hay un concurso de bandas. Por si teinteresa. Es en octubre. Para Halloween.- Harry miró a la chica. Sonreía.

Nos vemos, Harry.- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Harry pensó que por cada vez que Kary llorara, se apoyara en su hombro y luego le diera un beso, la haría llorar más seguido.


	8. Una Kary musical

**SALE HARRY VESTIDO DE TRAJE DE MOÑO: Señoras y señores, están aquí esta noche (o día dependiendo tu huso horario) para presenciar una de las noticias más importantes del mundo mundial...deben enterarse que...**

**(SALE KARY VESTIDA DE PUNK ROCKER): OH...look in the mirror I see your face...oh, lo lamento...creo que no es aquí mi recital… ¿Qué presentas Harry?**

**HARRY: Intento presentar, Kary. Mira toda esa gente esperando por el anuncio...y tú vienes a interrumpir...**

**KARY: Oh, lo siento...cuánta gente...bueno, pues di lo que tengas que decir, Harry.**

**HARRY: Genial, vaya, muchas gracias. Bueno, gente deben enterarse que la autora de este fic (K Potter ex K will be) ha decidido dedicar la historia ENTERA a...**

**KARY¿QUE¿La historia ENTERA¿Pues a quién se la dedicó?**

**HARRY¡Kary¡Si tú no me dejas decirlo, no te enterarás!**

**KARY: Pues vamos dilo, hace horas que estás ahí tratando de anunciar una puñetera noticia...**

**HARRY: Sólo cállate**

**(Kary pone cara de perrito mojado)**

**HARRY: A decidido dedicarle la historia entera a la señorita Elena "Billiwing" Parraga¡Aplausos por favor!**

**Bueno, Elena, espero que esta noticia te alegre, tomé esta decisión porque fuiste una de las primeras en ver a Kary y aparte, me has ayudado mucho con tu incondicional apoyo. Gracias.**

"**Fe de erratas": Pido mil disculpas, he cometido varios errores a lo largo de esta historia, a causa de mis despistes, debo haber confundido a más de uno. Muchas veces dice que el nombre completo de Kary es Katrina MARY Jones Figg y en otras dice Katrina ANNA Jones Figg. Bueno, pues la correcta es Katrina Anna Jones Figg.**

**Otro de los errores es el del cabello y los ojos de Kary. Su cabello es NEGRO, no MARRÓN como puse en varias ocasiones. Y sus ojos son VERDES, no VERDES-MARRONES como también puse. Espero sepan disculpar estos despistes. Gracias. K Potter.**

* * *

8.-Una Kary musical

El primer día de clases había volado, lo mismo que septiembre, dejando paso a un frío octubre. El colegio nadaba en la excitación de sus alumnos, los cuáles parecían muy emocionados a causa de la gran fiesta de bandas musicales.

Pero nadie parecía tan emocionado en Gryffindor como una joven de hermosos ojos verdes, que buscaban gente desesperadamente.

Katrina Jones quería, de cualquier forma, participar en el concurso de bandas y quería GANAR.

Había publicado un aviso en el tablón de anuncios de la torre Gryffindor:

**SE NECESITA**

**UN BATERISTA, CON CIERTO CURRÍCULUM. PUEDE SER HOMBRE O MUJER. **

**UN SEGUNDO GUITARRISTA, CON CIERTO CURRÍCULUM. PUEDE SER HOMBRE O MUJER. PREFERIBLEMENTE DEBE TENER BUENA VOZ PARA HACER LOS COROS Y SEGUNDAS VOCES.**

**UN BAJISTA, CON CIERTO CURRÍCULUM. PUEDE SER HOMBRE O MUJER.**

**LOS ASPIRANTES DEBEN TENER POR LO MENOS 15 AÑOS O MÁS Y NO DEBEN TENER NINGUNA MATERIA DESAPROBADA.**

**CUALQUIERA DE LOS ASPIRANTEAS A FORMAR PARTE DE LA BANDA PARA EL CONCURSO, DEBE SOMETERSE A UNA PRUEBA DE SONIDO.**

**CONTACTAR A KATRINA JONES DE 6º AÑO. LAS PRUEBAS SE HARÁN EL VIERNES DESPUÉS DE LAS 18.30 en el cuarto que está detrás del Gran Salón.**

El aviso había causado un revuelo terrible con los chicos de Gryffindor, sobre todo los hombres.

Ey, Kary. ¿Qué importa si alguien desaprueba una materia?- Le preguntó Ron esa misma mañana, cuando Kary había vuelto de pegar el cartel. La chica seguía usando las medias rojas con rayas negras a pesar de las repetitivas llamadas de atención de Mcgonagall.

Se sentó, tomó una tostada y se la tragó casi sin masticar.

¡EY¿Qué te pasa?- Harry vio que la chica se levantaba de su asiento.

Respuesta a la pregunta de Ron, en MI banda, me interesa que todo el mundo sea responsable y estudioso, aparte si tienen que estudiar para exámenes adicionales para levantar nota, no tendrán tiempo para practicar. Respuesta a la pregunta de Harry, quiero llega temprano a todas las clases para terminar antes y así preparar la prueba de esta tarde.-

Está loca. ¿Cuál es la primera clase?- Ron le tocó el hombro a Hermione, la cuál se dio vuelta y buscó su horario.

Tenemos Pociones. Vamos.- Y tomando a Ron del brazo, lo arrastró a las mazmorras. Harry los siguió.

Oigan ¿alguien ha visto a Ebony?-

No.- Contestó rápidamente Ron, sin poder ocultar una leve nota de preocupación en su voz.

Estaba un poco resfriada esta mañana. Nada grave…Vengan conozco una atajo para llegar antes a Pociones.- Respondió Hermione. Los guió por unos túneles oscuros y siguió hablando del resfrío de Ebony a medida que avanzaban. Pero se calló casi enseguida, por que lo que sus ojos veían era algo increíble.

* * *

Dios, voy a llegar tarde. ¡Snape va a matarme!- Kary corría por los pasillos de las mazmorras, sin saber dos cosas: que su reloj estaba adelantado 15 minutos y que un rubio la seguía muy de cerca.

Eh, Jones¿estás perdida?- La voz de Draco Mafloy retumbó por un pasillo. Kary levantó la vista y se dio cuenta de que Malfoy tenía razón. Había equivocado los pasillos.

¿Qué te hace pensar eso, hurón?-

Mm. Déjame pensar. Por ejemplo, no sabes que este pasillo lleva a la sala común de Slytherin.- El chico se acercó provocativamente, lo que provocó que la chica se pegara contra una de las paredes del oscuro túnel. Justo lo que Mafloy necesitaba. Puso sus brazos a los costados de la chica, como para que no pudiera escaparse. Era hora de su venganza, nadie le ganaba a Malfoy y vivía para contarlo.

Aléjate de mí Malfoy.- La voz de Katrina era baja y fría, pero se escuchaba sin ningún problema.

Y si no me voy¿Qué harás francesilla?-Malfoy se acercó sus labios a Kary y la besó. Craso error.

Malfoy salió disparado contra la otra pared del túnel. El cuerpo de Kary desprendía un brillo verdoso, como una energía creada de pronto.

Malfoy, desde la otra punta del túnel, la miraba aterrorizado. Los ojos verdes de la chica, eran ahora negros y fríos, brillantes y grandes. Sus facciones, generalmente suaves y tiernas, eran ahora rudas y miraban con enojo. El chico salió corriendo, y se chocó con Harry, Hermione y Ron, que miraban asustados y horrorizados lo que estaba ocurriendo. Ninguno podía reaccionar, salvo Harry, que se acercó a tiempo para agarrar a Kary, que caía desmayada.

¡Kary¡Kary¿Estás bien?- Harry se arrodilló y apoyó a la chica suavemente en el piso. El extraño brillo verdoso desaparecía poco a poco y sus facciones volvían a ser normales.

Miren, creo que Harry debería llevar a Kary a la enfermería mientras Ron y yo vamos a pociones. No debemos levantar sospechas.- Hermione ayudó a Harry a levantar a Kary y tratar de colocar su brazo sobre su hombro. Sorpresivamente para Harry, Ron no rechistó. ¿Acaso ellos sabían más de la chica que él?

* * *

Hermione y Ron entraron al aula de Pociones. Todo era silencio. Trataron de llegar a sus bancos sin romper aquél clima, pero la molesta Pansy Parkinson estornudó y tiró su libro de "Mil y una hierbas y hongos mágicos" al suelo. Fue en ese momento que la grasienta cabeza del grasiento profesor de dio vuelta y divisó con sus negros ojos a Ron y Hermione parados en medio del aula.

Oh¿Qué tenemos aquí? Weasley y Granger, 20 puntos menos para Gryffindor por llegar tarde.- Snape se relamió.

¿20 puntos?- preguntó Hermione.

Sí, Granger. Y por su pregunta, 20 puntos por cada uno.- Snape sonrió y se dio vuelta. Hermione y Ron se sentaron en uno de los bancos libres, en el otro se suponía debían estar Harry y Kary.

Oye¿qué le pasó a Kary?- le preguntó Ron a Hermione minutos después.

¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?- dijo Hermione, pero sus ojos decían otra cosa.

* * *

Blancura. Demasiada. ¿Qué? Katrina Jones se levantó de un salto. Esa, definitivamente, no era su cama. Oh, no. Y ese no era su cuarto, era demasiado blanco. Oh, no. Pero no podía levantarse. Porque algo evitaba ese movimiento: la cabeza de un chico moreno, con los anteojos corridos hacia un costado y aplastados por su brazo, sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeraldas cerrados.

Mmmm… ¿Harry?- Kary sacudió a Harry un poquito por el hombro. El chico se despertó inmediatamente.

¿Eh¿Qué?- Harry tomó sus anteojos y se los puso. Cuando vio que era Kary la que la había despertado, sonrió.

¿Te siente mejor, Kary?- El chico se acomodó en la silla.

Podría decirse. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-

Bueno, creemos que Mafloy te estaba molestando, porque de ti salió una especie de luz verdosa y Malfoy salió disparado. Y luego tú te desmayaste, te traje al a enfermería y luego te despertaste.-

La reacción de Kary ante esta explicación fue inesperada para Harry. Los ojos verdes de la chica se abrieron por la sorpresa. Susurró algo que Harry no pudo escuchar, pero fue algo así como:

_Imcubunm leiban, naus posililui…_-

El chico se quedó extrañado, no esperaba esa reacción de la chica.

Harry… ¿qué hora es?- La chica intentó levantarse pero Harry no la dejó.

Son las 18.00 (_la pongo así para evitar confusiones). _Pero no irás a la prueba.- Harry se sentó sobre la cama, impidiendo cualquier movimiento de la chica. O eso pensaba él.

Joder, Harry. No me impedirás ir a la prueba de MI banda.- La chica se levantó de un salto de la cama, tirando al pobre muchacho al suelo. Pero en ese momento, la chica lanzó un bufido. Y Harry se quedó mudo. Al llegar a la enfermería, Madame Pomfrey había cambiado a la muchacha de ropa. Pero el camisón que le había puesto era…por decirlo así, _demasiado _transparente, por lo que dejaba _demasiado poco _a la imaginación.

¡Maldita sea! Pégate la vuelta Harry.- Harry se cubrió los ojos y Kary tomó el uniforme. Se lo iba a poner cuando soltó otra maldición. Con un golpe de varita, el uniforme se colocó mágicamente _(vaya ironía) _en el cuerpo de Kary.

Katrina salió de la enfermería dejando al pobre Harry tirando en el suelo, aún atónito por todo lo que le había pasado. ¡Malditas hormonas!

En el cuarto que está detrás al Gran Salón _(no sé si en verdad existe, pero usen la imaginación) _ya había algunos chicos con sus instrumentos. Cuándo Kary llegó, los hizo pasar.

Bueno, ustedes están aquí para formar parte de mi banda, la que competirá en el concurso de bandas. Aquí tengo una lista de los que se encuentran hoy presentes. _(Supónganse que "por arte de magia" se crearon las listas) _Los iré nombrando y se acercarán, presentarán lo que hayan preparado y luego debatiré sobre quienes serán los 3 finales. Veamos, empezaré por los chicos de Gryffindor _(se presentaron chicas y chicos de Gryffindor). _A ver…Adam McCartney (_creo que ese nombre ya existe y es famoso, pero bueno…)_ pasa, por favor.- Kary hizo aparecer con un movimiento de su varita, una mesita y una silla. Se sentó en un rincón. Un chico moreno y con flequillo de costado _(como si fuese una cresta pero de costado. Para que se hagan una idea, uno de los guitarristas de Simple Plan lo tiene así.) _Y ojos azules, se acercó con su bajo.

Dime Adam¿hace mucho que tocas el bajo?- Kary rebuscó en su mochila un trozo de pergamino y una pluma y escribió el nombre del chico.

Bueno, desde los 10…- Pero Kary no lo dejó seguir.

Espera¿qué edad tienes?-

16.-

Oh, perfecto, bueno, empieza.-

El chico se colgó el bajo y empezó a tocar algo _(la verdad es que no sé que canciones pueden tocarse con un bajo, porque es un instrumento de acompañamiento)_.

Luego de unos minutos de una gran canción, el chico se descolgó el bajo y volvió a su lugar, entre el resto de los chicos.

Pasaron algunos otros bajistas, guitarristas y un par de bateristas y finalmente Kary tomó una decisión.

Bueno- dijo la chica- después de mucho pensarlo, he decido quiénes serán los miembros oficiales de esta banda. Como guitarrista, he elegido a Brian Henrich; Brian, también tú serás el encargado de hacer los coros.- Un chico de 16 años, pasó al frente con su guitarra. Tenía el cabello rubio con picos (_como si fuesen pequeñas crestitas…para mí la banda de Kary es algo así como punk…y así deben ser sus miembros. )_ y los ojos negros.

Bien. El bajista será Adam McCartney. Felicitaciones Adam.- EL mismo chico moreno pasó al frente, chocó manos con Brian y le guiño un ojo a Kary. La chica sonrió.

Finalmente, nuestro baterista será Frankie McGuire.- Un chico con el mismo tono de pelo que Adam se acercó.- Veré a mi banda mañana por la mañana. Es sábado, pero aún así no quiero llegadas tarde. Discutiremos el nombre del grupo y también nuestro repertorio. Nos veremos aquí a las 10.00.- Todo el resto de los chicos se fueron, incluyendo a Brian y a Frankie. Adam se quedó un poco rezagado, esperando a Kary.

Oye, Kary, me encantaría que nos juntásemos alguna vez.- Adam se sentó al lado de la chica, que seguía acomodando algunos papeles en su mochila.

Pues sí, nos juntaremos para ensayos de la banda¿verdad?- La chica se paró y se colocó la mochila al hombro. Con un golpe de su varita, mesa, sillas y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera perturbar la tranquilidad del cuarto desaparecieron.

Adam siguió a Kary hasta la entrada de la Torre Gryffindor. Parecía mentira, habían pasado varias horas desde las 18.00. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabían era que un joven moreno de ojos verdes y redondos anteojos negros estaba detrás de ellos.

No, yo me refería a una cita.- Dijo Adam después de unos momentos, justo cuando Harry iba a acercarse a la chica.

Katrina miró a Adam. La verdad era que ese chico era muy bonito. ¿Qué pasaría con probar? No perdía nada.

De acuerdo¿cuándo?-

Mañana, luego del ensayo, en el lago¿te parece?- El chico sonrió. Desde que había llegado al colegio, Katrina Jones era como la celebridad del colegio: la más deseada, la más linda, adorada por los chicos, odiada por las chicas, favorita de los profesores, gran alumna y hechicera.

Genial.- Adam y Kary entraron a la Sala Común de Gryffindor. El chico subió las escaleras y en el último tramo, se dio la vuelta y le mandó un beso a Kary. La chica sólo sonrió.

Kary se acercó a uno de los sillones que estaban cerca del fuego. Riheca estaba allí.

Eres muy cariñosa Riheca.- El gato la miró con sus intensos ojos ámbar.

Katrina Jones¿qué crees que haces con ese chico a estas horas de la noche?- Harry no aguantó más y se acercó a la chica.

¿Eh¿De qué hablas?- Riheca se subió al borde del sillón, justo entre Katrina y Harry.

De Adam. Apenas si lo conoces y ya tienes una cita con él. ¿A qué crees que estás jugando?- EL muchacho molesto se sentó en el sillón. Riheca se acercó de inmediato, reclamando mimos detrás de las orejas, pero Harry la apartó.

¡Oye¡Esa es mi gata!- Kary tomó a la pobre Riheca, que había quedado triste a causa del desinterés de Harry.

No me cambies de temas. ¿A qué crees que juegas?-

No entiendo de qué hablas, de verdad, Harry. Pareces un niño pequeño molesto porque su mamá no le presta atención.-

Oh, claro. La señorita anda por ahí después de haberse desmayado, concreta citas con un chico al que apenas conoce y luego soy yo el malo.- El tono molesto de Harry hizo reír a la chica.- ¿De qué te ríes?-

Oh, Harry¿es que no te das cuenta?- Ante la negativa del chico, la sonrisa de Kary se hizo más pronunciada.- ¡Estás celoso!-

¿Yo¿Celoso¿Y de él?- Harry se puso colorado. ¿Estaría de verdad celoso? Tenía que buscar la forma de que Kary no pensara eso de él.- Tú no me importas, sólo eres una compañera. Puedes hacer de tu vida lo que quieras. Pero luego, no me pidas que esté ahí de niñera para cuidarte.- ¿Acaso él acababa de decir eso¿Acababa de decirle eso a la chica que le quitaba el sueño? Porque Harry no podía dormir pensando en Katrina. Y cuando se dormía, sólo soñaba con ella y sus hermosos ojos. Era un idiota.

Comprendo. Lamento hacerte perder el tiempo cuidándome, Harry. De ahora en más no volveré a ser una molestia para ti.- La chica se levantó con su gato en brazos. Sus hermosos ojos estaban ahora manchados por lágrimas amargas que caían por sus mejillas.

No, espera. No era mi intención…- El chico trató de detenerla.

Cuando me dices las cosas a mí, Harry, nunca es tu intención. ¿Es que acaso soy sólo un juguete¿Sólo sirvo para que te desahogues y luego me botes? Si es así Harry, dímelo y me buscaré otras compañías.- Riheca optó por alejarse del ambiente donde se prevenía una pelea.

No, no es eso. Es que no quiero que te pase nada.- Harry se arrepintió de haberle dicho todo eso a su amiga.

Pero, Harry. No me va a pasar nada por ir a algún lado con un chico. ¿Te importo de veras?- La chica sonrió.

Harry levantó la mirada y vio a Katrina sonriendo. Aún tenía puesto el uniforme del colegio. La encontró muy bonita. Asintió. La chica se acercó y lo abrazo.

Tú también me importas, Harry, mucho.- Pero algo raro pasó. El cerebro de Kary retrocedió en el tiempo…imágenes pasaban por su mente.

* * *

Flash Back-

_Sentada a la mesa de una hermosa casa colonial, una chiquita de pelo negro y ojos verdes, lloriqueaba. Frente a ella, también sentados, estaban sus padres, una hermosa mujer y un apuesto hombre. La hermosa niñita lloraba porque acaba de enterarse que había tenido una hermanita el año pasado. Pero esa hermanita no estaba allí con ella. Sus padres se la habían dados a otros papi y mami para que la cuidaran. No sabía porqué._

_-Pero Katrina, es lo mejor para ella. Su vida iba a ser complicada, lo mismo que la tuya, amor.- Su madre trataba en vano de calmarla._

_-Yo quiero hermanita. Quiero conocer Kamilla.- La nenita cerraba el puño y lo volvía a abrir, repetidamente._

_-Kary, tienes que saber cuál es tu destino y... -_

Fin de Flash Back-

* * *

La chica se separó de Harry.

¿Estás bien?- El chico la tomó de los hombros. Su rostro estaba sudoroso, sus ojos perdidos. La sacudió.

¡Kary!-

Sí, estoy bien. Lo siento. Es sólo que recordé algo.- Se acercó a la puerta.- Iré a tomar un poco de aire.-

Espera.- Harry sacó de su mochila la capa de invisibilidad.- Si te descubren, estarás en problemas. ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- El chico le entregó la capa.

No, gracias. Necesito estar sola. Gracias por la capa.- La chica se puso la capa sobre los hombros y se alejó.

"_No entiendo nada de lo que pasa. ¿Por qué me afectas tanto, Harry?" _Una vez en el jardín, la joven se acercó al lago. Siempre le había gustado el agua.

"_No puedo seguir así. Pronto se sabrá todo, mami, cuánto te extraño. Si estuvieras aquí, todo sería más fácil. Te fuiste con el secreto…"_

Luego de unos minutos, en los que espesas lágrimas cayeron por su bello rostro, la chica volvió al castillo.

Subió a su cuarto, se cambió de ropa y se acostó. El suave género de la almohada enfriaba el rostro de la chica, aún húmedo. Afuera empezó a escucharse el golpeteo de las gotas de la lluvia caer.

La chica cerró sus ojos, aceptando la mano de Morfeo. Pero unos ojos la observaban desde el otro lado de la ventana, unos ojos rojos.

Kary…-

* * *

**Bueno, espero que este capi le haya gustado. Perdon por haberme tardado, faltaba inspiracion...**


End file.
